Within the field of engines, particularly diesel engines, there exists a problem relating to fluids entering an engine air filter. When fluids enter and contact a filter element in an engine filter system, the efficiency of the filter element is dramatically lowered as compared with a dry filter. Consequently, fluids, such as fuels, which may enter an engine filter housing should be trapped in some manner to preserve the dryness of the filter element and to maintain the highest filter efficiency possible. Dry filter elements may also require less maintenance and result in longer filter element lifes. This is particularly important for filter systems in engines of combat vehicles. It is thus desirable to reduce or eliminate any fluids which may flow into engine air filtration systems on combat vehicles. This tends to extend the life of the filter, the engine, and possibly the vehicles themselves.
Certain types of vehicles utilize a flame starter as a means for starting the diesel engine associated with those vehicles. Heretofore, a problem has existed wherein the flame starters contribute to an accumulation of liquid fuel inside the air transfer duct between an engine turbocharger and an air intake manifold. This phenomenon results in the liquid fuel coming into contact with safety or secondary filters which may be located between the flame starter and the turbocharger, resulting in reduced air filtration capabilities.
What has been needed therefore has been an improved filter housing comprising means for trapping and recycling the liquid fuel before it contacts any portion of a filter element. What has been further needed is an air filter housing comprising an integral pressure sensing means for sensing and comparing the gas pressure on the high and low pressure sides of an air filter located within the filter housing.
Objects and advantages of the present invention in achieving these and other goals will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein are set forth by way of illustration and example certain embodiments of the present invention.